USS Pastak (NCV-474438-G)
The USS ''Pastak'' (NCV-474438-G) was a temporal science vessel in service to the Starfleet, as part of the Temporal Integrity Commission, in the 29th century. History :Due to the ''Pastak's routine time-travelling, events are listed in the chronological order of the ship's subjective timeline.'' In the year 2409 of an alternate timeline, the temporally displaced attempted to escape from a Tholian base in the Azure Nebula. The Pastak arrived to defend the Enterprise against Tholian vessels and single-handedly destroyed a dreadnought. Following the defeat of the Tholian flotilla, the Pastak ensured the Enterprise's return through the temporal rift to the Narendra system in 2344. In 2410, the Pastak responded to a distress call from Kal Dano, only to arrive too late. With the aid of a member of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, the Pastak retrieved the body of Kal Dano. Later, the Pastak chased Na'kuhl operatives through the time-stream. During the chase, the ship tumbled through the Hobus supernova (2387), visited 23rd century Excalbia, to a time two months before the loss of the . The Pastak was tasked with escorting 25th century representatives to the signing ceremony of the Temporal Accords. In 2769, the Pastak was part of the Federation forces protecting the Temporal Accords signing ceremony at New Khitomer against Na'kuhl and rogue Krenim Imperium attackers. To start predicting the Na'kuhl assaults on the time stream rather than reacting to them, Commander Nereda conferred with Captain Walker to focus on ships named Enterprise, specifically the . Following the disruption of the Temporal Accords ceremony, Captain Walker and Commander Nereda discussed a possible alliance between the rogue Krenim scientist Noye from the 25th century, Na'kuhl leader General Vosk of the 29th century, and Sphere Builders of the 26th century. The Pastak's officers agreed to contact Timot Danlen of the 31st century, who had more experience with Vosk and the Sphere Builders. Back in the year 2769, both Captain Walker and Commander Nereda met Commander Drij at New Khitomer Station and assigned the Orion Klingon Defense Force specialist to uncover information about General Vosk and the Na'kuhl. In the 29th century, the Pastak and its allies battled the and its fleet in the system. During the battle, the Pastak ''called for reinforcements. Captains Vakek of the and S'eeris of the responded to that distress call. During Walker's birthday, the captain advised Nereda that the Na'kuhl targeted his ancestral timeline, starting with John Williams Walker. In the case of a timeline disruption, Nereda assured Walker that she was ready to take command of the ''Pastak. To preserve the timeline, the Pastak stranded Ensign Jacob Black, possessed by the Redjac entity, in London on Earth in 1888. On the holodeck, Walker and Nereda observed how their mirror universe counterparts of the wreaked havoc on the timeline. Fortunately, these changes had already been negated. Following a reconnaissance mission to the 2260s, Walker returned to the Pastak in the 27th century and, together with Nereda, chose two natives of that era for recruitment as temporal agents. Command Crew *Commanding officer: **Captain Benjamin Walker: Human male. *Executive officer: **Commander Nereda: Cardassian female *Science officer: **Lieutenant Human female *Tactical officer: **Lieutenant Rikali: Ferasan male *Temporal officer: **Operatives ***Ensign Jacob Black ***Captain Loreck Avery Appendices Connections External links category:Starships category:Federation starships category:Federation timeships